


Another Failed Generation (Updated and new!!!)

by Bunnii



Series: Another Failed Generation - NEW [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnii/pseuds/Bunnii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the 1st person perspective of my Dangan Ronpa OC Sayori Takumi, Super High School Level Voice Actress. In about two decades into the future after the original Hopes Peak incident, a new and revised Hopes Peak Academy gets a new location in a beautiful mid-European landscape, a revamped castle surrounded by nothing but trees and nature. New students are invited to explore their talents in the comforts of what feels like a vacation, and guaranteed success is given to any who graduate. Getting students from all over, from Canada, East and West United States, South America, Germany, the Middle East and Europe itself, there is an abundance of individuality and exploration to be had.</p><p>But there is always a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Failed Generation (Updated and new!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO, I had posted the original Another Failed Generation about a year or so ago and oh boy. Oh boy. Is it so dull and bad verb paralleling and it's just so hard to control all these guys at once. So instead, to make it more interesting and more personal, I took it from Sayori Takumi's perspective. I've world built for these guys for years by now. They are very fleshed out characters. New experiences. New deaths. Oh so many deaths. This is my favorite universe and these are my favorite characters. I love these guys so much and I hope you guys do too cause I don't see many unique classes of Dangan Ronpa OC's at all!!! And if I do, then it's only like. Drawings of them. or small tidbits. Man I'm going all out. 
> 
> Very short 1st chapter by the way. Just to get a feel for it, ya know?

Dear Mom and Dad,

Well... I made it. I got what I wanted. I went against everything you said just so I could pursue my dreams... I'm sorry, I wish I could say I regret the choices I've made. Maybe then this would be easier.

 

An overwhelming sense of nausea awoke me from a dreadful nap. Similar to a lot of my naps, I woke up in a fit of confusion and distemper, left to wonder what time it is and even where I was. This time was different though. I honestly don't know where I am!

I groaned as my senses slowly returned, those of which caused unease as the light above blinded me. I closed my eyes and covered them with the crook of my arm, my eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I had to think. 'Let's see... What was I doing...? I was... I was going somewhere. That's right. Hopes Peak Academy! My uncle and I were on the road. Am I here? But, then... Where is here?' 

Carefully, due to extreme discomfort, I tilted my head to look at my surroundings. I knew my body was at an angle of some sort, but I was shocked to find myself lying down on a staircase. My eyes opened wider as I circled my gaze at the other people around me. There were about 14 other people who are all lying down and positioned like me. This was done on purpose, no doubt about it.

'What the ever-loving hell is this? Some kind of fucked up initiation?' I asked myself. I tried to sit up more but struggled to move. I was stuck. "What the-" I muttered aloud. I glanced to either side and groaned. Great, my impossibly lengthy pigtails were caught underneath my two neighbors. Long blonde strands were seemingly cut short by their bodies. "Boy, I knew what my mother would say in this situation," I said aloud. I put my fingers to my throat and made a small noise, one I've done many times, to get the right pitch. "You'd sit on your own hair if you didn't hold your head up so high, so others will do it for you." Ah yes. Mother's voice. The first voice that Sayori could properly mimic.

If only my mother, let alone my father, could understand why I chose to do this. Why I chose to leave and pursue my dreams against all odds. 

Ever since I was a child, my voice was never the same thing twice. It was the loudest, the quietest, the highest, the lowest, it could be anybody and anything I truly wanted it to be. I was such a troublemaker. I still am. My parents only hoped that I would keep my talent as a party trick. Instead, I aimed for voice to be known. I aspire to be a famous Voice Actress! I've already been featured in commercials, radio shows, cartoon extras, not only that but I'm an Internet sensation! All this recognition has granted me a spot in the brand new, well-acclaimed Hopes Peak Academy, the school that one can only attend by invite. Of course, it was against my parents' wishes, but who can deny the opportunity of guaranteed success like Hopes Peak can provide?!

My parents refused to take me, so my uncle was the one who helped me gather my things and take me on a road trip to Eastern Canada from my Californian home. The last thing I remember was tall Cyprus trees planted on either side of a long, freshly paved road. I was so excited. In fact, I believe that was the driveway to the academy. So I must be here at Hopes Peak!

Some things had to happen before I could get answers, though. Firstly, I chose to start with the neighbor to my right to regather my hair. The neighbor was a guy, a fairly slender and handsome one at that. Under his shoulder length auburn hair, which had strands across his face, he wore thin-framed glasses, a white dress shirt and light brown khakis. Pretty spiffy. Since he was lightweight, I paid no mind as I yanked my locks out from under him which made him bounce his head off the short stairwell. Whoops.

"Ouch!" He yelped, which soon merged into a regretful groan. Yeah, I imagine he'll be down for yet a while, so I turn to my other neighbor. 

She was a mess. Choppy and uneven black hair is what first caught my attention, mostly because that same tangle is what was caught in mine! No wonder it was so hard to get up. I grab a chunk of my hair and give it a nasty glare. "I leave you alone for a nap's worth of time and you have the nerve to come home looking like this? What did you do, have a rodeo with her equivalent to pocket headphones on a rumbly subway??"

"Did you just scold your hair...?" The man beside me piped up surprisingly quick at my little disciplinary scowl.

I looked back at him. He was still lying down with a hand cautiously behind his head, probably nursing a bump. I would have been embarrassed that he heard me if I didn't make a frequent habit of talking to inanimate objects, namely ones that are on myself. In reply I simply shrugged. "It takes a lot of motivation for my hair to cooperate. Open communication is a must."

He grinned and made a strained noise in attempts at a laugh. In his position, I wouldn't be able to either. He finally sat up beside me soon after recovering from his mysteriously rude awakening. He was quiet for a minute before extending his hand. "Sorry, sorry. Had to take a minute. My name is Lavi Maratou. If this place is what I believe it to be, then you'd understand when I say I'm a Super High School Level Psychiatrist." His words came out clear and decisive, and wow... He had one smooth voice.

I stared at him with stars in my eyes. That voice! I just had to try it out. I saw him lift his chin a bit but before he could speak, I held up a hand and placed it on my throat to prepare. "Hello Lavi Maratou, I'm Lavi Maratou. How does this make you feel?" I asked playfully in his own voice. I had to cover my mouth to hold back the uproar of giggles. His expression was priceless. His hair had fallen into his face and his glasses were sliding down his nose. He blinks at me a couple times before taking his glasses off completely. He didn't look much different, but to my surprise, he didn't look confused anymore either...

He coughs politely before speaking. "I see. You used your talent of mimicry to lighten this potentially dangerous situation. Since you were the first to wake up, you now have a sense of responsibility and you obviously possess a strong character, in turn you're not one to take first impressions lightly. The element of surprise is a strong tactic for you, isn't it?"

I almost wished I could wipe that smug grin off his face, but the grin turned out to not be so smug on second glance. Instead it was a gentle smile. He wasn't trying to one up me like I first thought. This was his passion, he knows how to read people, and he just genuinely deciphered the reasoning of my actions. I mean, it's not like what he said wasn't true. I do have a strong character and I do take first impressions seriously. The element of surprise is my JAM. I live off that stuff! "Haha, wow..." I started. "You're good." I gave him finger pistols and a wink.

The movement of the gesture caused tension from my left side entanglement, which I had totally not forgotten about while entranced by this guys voice, nope. Alas, I am reminded of my hair's rebellion. "Ouch! Jeez, I need a comb!"

Lavi came over to shake this girl while I tried to run my fingers through my hair to get out. She woke up disturbingly quick, her back just straightening up and her glasses flying off her face and my hair basically going with it. If I wasn't yanked down to the bottom step, I would have realized she was spewing nonsense.

"Oh my where am I, where are we, we??? There are - 14, yes, there are 14 of us - Where was I going? Hopes Peak! We're students of Hopes Peak Academy, we're all unconscious and - well, was - Am I the only one awake - OH MY GOODNESS NOPE!" The estranged girl leaped backwards and pulled me alongside her again. I yelped and grabbed onto her shoulder tightly. 

"Jesus Christ lady, please! I'm at your erratic mercy here! Throw me a comb, if you know what I mean!" I shook the tangle in front of her. She promptly started to trip over her own apologies while feeling for her glasses, which Lavi politely provided.

"Oh goodness I am so sorry I just, I just gotta make observations, it's kinda my thing, I'm the Observer, Super Level of High School - Wait - Super High School Level Observer. Sorry. My name is Inazu." As she spoke, I watched as she skillfully untangled our hair with just two fingers. It was a really weird way to do it but it worked and didn't hurt at all. Impressive.

Of course, I had to include my talent in my introduction. "Hi... My name is, Super. High! Schooooool. LEVEL. Voice Actress!" I beamed at how clever I am. Saying each word in a different voice, that was the best introduction I've done in a while. 

Lavi and Inazu both laughed. Inazu seemed quite intrigued! "How varied! You're vocal cords are quite the spectacle. What other sounds can you do?" 

Hmmm... I purse my lips and hum audibly. I glance around at all the other peaceful classmates of ours. These two ordeals have already taken quite a while and a domino effect might get botched in sequence and won't be as satisfying, so why not wake everyone at once?

I grin and stand up on the outside of the floor indention we were all placed in. The room we're in is massive and sound carries well, I've noticed. Lavi and Inazu both watch me curiously. "What are you doing?" Inazu asked.

"Well, I'm gonna knock two birds with a stone, right? I'm gonna show you how cool my voice can be, and get everyone up a the same time." I look at Lavi, who looked thoroughly japed, and I wink at him. "Surprise." The next sound to come out of my mouth was the shrill recreation of an urgent alarm. I continued wailing as my fellow classmates' groans echoed above mine. When I finally stopped, a pleased look around proved to me that everyone was now awake!

"Score for Sayori." I said to myself. 

"Oh my." Lavi and Inazu both said. Each of us watched as our classmates shakily rose. To be honest we all looked like lost preschoolers. Dazed, confused, and ready for lunch. Out of the ruckus, I was able to pick out a couple of unique people. For one, there was quite a variety of skin tones. That was refreshing. There was one pale girl with long black hair and a dark red apron covered in powder. There was an exotic looking female Indiana Jones who looks about ready to fight. Oh, this girl gives me a trip - From the bright pink anime buns on her head to the twinkle toe booties she wore, her theme was blue and pink. Completely pastel. Then, there was - Wait, what?

I had to double take as I looked to Lavi, who was beside me, to another student who... Looked exactly like Lavi! Straight down to the t. The T-shirt, that is, because the other Lavi's shirt didn't have the proper tailing as this Lavi did. Impostor! I approach him to call him out, but I actually got kinda shy when I actually stood beside him. This guy was tall and had a strong posture. He gave me a serious glare, but then his tongue stuck out and he threw me a peace sign. Nice. I had to say something. "Oh, wow, hi. So uh. You look exactly like that guy?" I said in a questioning manner, pointing back to the original Lavi.

He considerably nodded then looked back at me. "Well. I don't remember dressing up, or even remember meeting him to give me a purpose to dress up, but damn at least we're cute." He chuckles and holds out a hand, which I shake and return a smile to. He continues. "Haha. How are ya, sweetie? I'm Takashi, Super High School Level Mimic. Well, the real name for it is 'costume designer', but you know what.. Fuck that. You?"

"I'm Super High Sc-.." I paused and sighed. That name is so dumb. "You're right. Fuck that title thing, man. I'm a voice actress and a full time diva, Sayori Takumi." This time, instead of voicing each word differently, I just used the deepest, most burly voice possible and flashed him a peace sign in return, to which he bends over laughing, his wig falling off. He picks it up as he straightens, nodding it in his hand. "N-now, damn that was funny. And now I know I'm not the one who dressed me cause my wigs do not fall off if worn correctly." While he was breathless from laughter, he shook his head and said "Man, we're so fucked, what is even going on..." I was about to return the sentiment, but a loud yell made me twist to the side. 

"Why the FUCK did you think it was A GOOD IDEA to even OPEN YOUR MOUTH TODAY? Oh boy, you came to school with a big ol' checklist of DUMB SHIT, didn't you?" a gruff voice boomed. It was easy to find the source of it. The obvious owner of that rough sound was a short and chubby guy. He seemed a lot older than everyone else, mainly due to his goatee stubble and weary face. Like wow, he looks like he hasn't had a good nap in years. As for his voice, a German accent trails into some of his words. I could tell he tries to suppress that. Or maybe he sounds like that from being around English speaking people too much, I wouldn't know. All I know is that he is very fussy and is currently yelling at a taller guy who looked like a beaten puppy. Purple locks of hair bounced from the restrains of a butterfly clip, landing spirals around dopey eyes and thin features. One hand was grabbing onto the shoulder of the other arm in defense. He quietly said something in remark but the shorter man just threw his arms up and stormed off to a nearby table to cool off. 

"Oh man." I said. "This is going to be a long school year."


End file.
